Sailor Moon Fighters with sailor Jupiter
by CrAzY Anime Fan
Summary: A FULL PARODY!!!!!... OK So Jupiter woke up (finally) BUT she's somewhere else! the other scouts are worried bout her...meanwhile Jupiter finds new friends with....talking dogsO_O? well can't tell you ANYTHING right? so be prepared for anything! (really!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor-Moon characters or idea...I use them for my fic. Only... I`m new at writing fics. So go easy on me and more I`m really new at this sailor moon stuff (so go extra easy:).  
  
Maybe I changed a bit from the characters nature or behavior (so don't get mad)...  
  
This is a parody of the show and from some other shows and I hope you got enough sense of humor...  
  
Enjoy DogersTerry^_^  
  
BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING AND EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!!! ~_^  
  
PS: help me with names for the chapters.  
  
PS2: the new villains are bugs...  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
It was another usual day in Tokyo, the sailor scouts were doing exactly the same thing like they did everyday:  
  
Serena- was late as usual...  
  
Raye- was sweeping at the temple...  
  
Amy- was at school even earlier than the head master...  
  
Lita- met a boy at her way to school but because he was drunk she made him that he will never be able to drink (anything) again...  
  
Mina- was almost late because she had to go to work somewhere...  
  
Just another usual day. Until...the most greatest problem of all appeared!!!...  
  
Serena lost her math book.  
  
Serena (looking in her bag): oh my god I can't find it anywhere...  
  
Amy: but you promised that TODAY I will teach you math!  
  
Serena: well...how about tomorrow?  
  
Lita: oh com`on you rejected it for what? A week? A month?  
  
Serena and Amy: a year...  
  
Lita (with her hand on her head): oh my god...  
  
Serena: anyways where's raye?  
  
Mina: I think she does something at home...  
  
Amy: it calls chores at the temple mina!  
  
Mina: oh well I will never work...  
  
Lita: ~_o is it mina?  
  
Mina: yeh I will marry a rich cute guy and we will live in a cool palace...  
  
Serena: sorry to break your dream mina: but chibiusa said something else...  
  
Mina: don't interrupt Serena!!!  
  
Raye (coming running toward them): hey guys what's up?  
  
Serena: what happened Raye you supposed to be here after an hour...  
  
Raye: umm...yeh I know...I kinda broke something there...  
  
Amy: what?  
  
Raye: umm...broom...Chad...umm...boom...head...  
  
All: oh...I get it...I see ah ah...yeh...  
  
Amy: oh no look!...  
  
Amy was pointing at cockroaches (the bad guys).  
  
Mina: oh no!  
  
Serena: all right girls...time to get naked and kill some bad guys!  
  
All: right!  
  
Moon cosmic power!  
  
Mercury star power!  
  
Mars star power!  
  
Jupiter star power!  
  
Venus star power!  
  
``Hey keep you legs to your self...enough with the water ok...ouch the fire thing is hurting me...what's with the hearts?...oh shut up and transform quietly!``  
  
One of the cockroaches went to the transformation curtain (the screen when you see them transforming)  
  
Venus: ah...(slaps the cockroach) don't look at me when I`m transforming!!!! (Kick him out) I will deal with him later!!!  
  
Moon: we are ready!  
  
All: right! (Cool music stops).  
  
Mars: hey where is everybody?  
  
They saw a black background around them.  
  
All: ?_?  
  
Moon: I think I...umm forgot to push the button...  
  
Jupiter: what button?  
  
Moon: the button that I need to push when we are ready after transforming...  
  
All: -_-...  
  
Serena pushed the button.  
  
Moon: now we are ready!  
  
All: right!  
  
Venus (very angry): where is that darn cockroach who picked at me?  
  
All the cockroaches pointed at the one who picked scaredly.  
  
Venus (in an outrage): VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!!!  
  
And the cockroach died.  
  
Venus: don't EVER look at a sailor while she's transforming!!!  
  
All: umm...yeh whatever...never...yeh...right...never...!  
  
Moon: all right lets fight them then!  
  
All: right!  
  
They fought the cockroaches until a monster came (their master).  
  
Mercury: what is that???  
  
Pokedex: Butterkiller, the alien bug villain. He can teleport himself and his enemies everywhere even to other places.  
  
Ash: cool...I will catch it then!  
  
Mercury: I believe you need a `villain ball`!  
  
Ash: darn I used it yesterday when I caught that cool looking dragon...ok bye!  
  
Misty: come on Brock!...  
  
Brock: hi I`m brock what's your name?  
  
Jupiter: lita! Nice to meet you brock!  
  
Mars+misty: come on Romeo\Juliet...we have other business to take care off!  
  
Brock+Jupiter: goodbye...  
  
Mercury: who are they?  
  
Jupiter: I don't know but I liked that blind guy...  
  
Venus: I liked the yellow guy on the shorty`s head...  
  
Moon: I liked the egg...  
  
Mars: what so exiting about egg?  
  
Moon: he just cute!  
  
Mercury: umm the little red computer is kinda nice...  
  
Mars: umm in case you didn't noticed we have bugs to kill!...?  
  
Venus: all right lets kill butterkiller!  
  
They all attacked him but instead of hurting him he teleported their attacks against them.  
  
Butterkiller: Teleporter Send Beam!  
  
Jupiter: Mars look out!  
  
Jupiter pushed Mars away from the beam and got hurt herself (and got teleported to somewhere else---hope it's a good place).  
  
Mars: Jupiter!...  
  
Butterkiller laughed in an evil way.  
  
Mars: aarrrggg!!!!!! now for hurting my friend I will KILL YOU!!!  
  
Mars did the most strongest attack she had and the teleporter beam was to weak to handle it, and then butterkiller died.  
  
All (except mars): all right mars did it! Yay...  
  
Mars: BUT JUPITER IS MISSING!!!  
  
Moon: yeh your right...  
  
The sailor scouts began to wonder where did butterkiller teleported their friend.  
  
Then they heard Uranus Pluto and Neptune behind.  
  
When they looked around they saw Darien tied up.  
  
Mercury: umm why is he tied up?  
  
Uranus: because he didn't want to come so we tied him up. (evil laughter)  
  
Pluto: ;-; (cry). Endymion...  
  
Moon: why didn't you want to come Darien?  
  
He didn't answered.  
  
AFTER few minuets Darien decided to answer.  
  
Darien: because...I...I...I have no roses left to throw... ;-;  
  
Inners: falling.  
  
Outers: a small sweat.  
  
Uranus: ANYWAYS where's Jupiter?  
  
Mars (crying): she...she...(hilarious cry)...  
  
Moon: a big bug teleport her somewhere.  
  
Mars (still crying): it was all MY fault!!!  
  
Uranus: where could she be?  
  
Venus: I hope somewhere good...  
  
Pluto: well we can only hope...  
  
Darien looked at the sky and said: umm I believe that a rose will be good now...  
  
ALL: falling  
  
Moon: a rose?...how the hell a rose will help us now?  
  
Darien: I will throw it and say `believe in yourselves sailor scouts and you can do it!`  
  
*You probably got the point---its funny (the rose part), don't offence Darien you still pretty cool (I guess)*  
  
All: -_-...  
  
Moon: anyways chibiusa probably will know where is she right?  
  
Mercury: right but where could she be?  
  
Chibiusa: here I am ^_^  
  
Moon: hi chibiusa...  
  
Uranus: yeh yeh yada yada yada...now where's Jupiter?  
  
Chibiusa: what do you mean?  
  
Venus: you know butterkiller...teleporter beam that meant to be to mars but Jupiter's in the way...  
  
Chibiusa: O.O? That didn't supposed to happened...  
  
Neptune: what do you mean?  
  
Chibiusa: Jupiter supposed to do her supreme thunder and NOT to push mars away...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at another place....:  
  
Jupiter was falling through a worm tunnel (a gate between worlds)...  
  
Jupiter: HELP...  
  
She saw a bright light......and then...  
  
She woke up lying...  
  
Jupiter (that just opened her eyes): where am I???  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Next time: will Jupiter remember who she is or not?  
  
And will our sailor scouts will find Jupiter?  
  
Please read and review...(be kind and easy on my) 


	2. i kinda have noname for it help

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the real Sailor-Moon characters...I use them for my fic. Only... I`m new at writing fics. So go easy on me and more I`m really new at this sailor moon stuff (so go extra easy:). Maybe I changed a bit from the characters nature or behavior (so don't get mad)... This is a parody of the show and from some other shows and I hope you got enough sense of humor... Enjoy DogersTerry^_^ BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING AND EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!!! ~_^ PS: help me with names for the chapters. PS2: don't kill me on this chapter... PS3: say goodbye to OUR Sailor Senshi...  
  
2  
  
Meanwhile in `OUR` Tokyo (Serena's house) :  
  
Raye was still crying after what happened yesterday (Butterkiller...)  
  
Amy: poor Raye...she still hadn't got over Lita... Serena: well she was in the way... Mina: Serena... Serena: sorry...  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
Serena and the others went down to the door and saw Chad (with many bandages)  
  
Chad: hi Serena umm...is Lita here? there's a guy that searched for her.  
  
The `guy` got into the house...  
  
All: Brock!?!?!? Brock: hi all is Lita here? Mina: hey Raye Chad is here! Chad: I will go now bye... Amy:...who are you? Brock: don't you remember me from yesterday?...Mercury... Amy: O_O wh...What? How did you know? Brock: OK yesterday after meeting Lita I decided that I will be with her forever...so I searched all over the Internet for `Lita` and I found many many Litas. So I searched the one who fits the hairstyle...after a lot of slaps and door shut in my face and lots of curses from their husbands I got to the last `Lita` in Tokyo... Amy: so how you knew us? Brock: oh yeh...the last `Lita` had a site you know `Sailor Moon-and company` good site by the way...and I saw your real names... Serena: cool a site about Sailor Moon? Mina: WOW!!! Were Famous!!! Do you know how much money we can make from this? Brock: well anyways where is she?  
  
Raye started crying.  
  
Serena (with a small tear of sadness): umm remember Butterkiller? Brock: yeh...? Amy (cries a bit): he teleported Lita to another place! .  
  
MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER WORLD NOT SO FAR FROM THAT ONE...IN NEW-YORK CITY:  
  
Lita woke up on a bed...she opened her eyes slowly...  
  
Lita: where am I? A jumpy voice: she woke up! Yay she finally woke up! Another voice: finally I thought she never will.  
  
Lita got half up (her legs were in bed and her body was up) and she saw on the side of the bed a brown cute Chihuahua.  
  
The Chihuahua: Hi ^_^! Lita: O_O a talking dog? What? Where am I?  
  
Then she saw a miniature schnauzer.  
  
The schnauzer: hello! Lita: O_O I`m probably going nuts... A girl's voice: Hugo? Hugo (the Chihuahua): over here!  
  
The girl got up the stairs (it was an attic).  
  
The girl: oh you woke up! Lita: who are you? The girl: oh where are my manners...my name is Lorelei we found you on the street fainted. Lita: we...umm, Lita...  
  
Lorelei picked up Hugo.  
  
Hugo: I have a secret! Lorelei: O.O? What is it this time? Hugo: she's a sailor too! Both Lita and Lorelei: O_O what? Lorelei: is that true? Lita: umm yeh...I`m Sailor...Jupiter... Lorelei: so you are probably from another world! Lita: O_O Another world? Lorelei: yup, you see there are more than your world and this world...but its exactly the same only the people are different...oh by the way I am Sailor Flower!  
  
PROFILE: Real name: Lorelei. Japanese name-Sakura Sailor name: Sailor Flower. Powers: control nature. Transformation tool: a spoon.  
  
`Sailor Flower grow power make up! ` Hair: black (a little shorter from Sailor Neptune). Eyes: brown Favorite animals: dogs Favorite color: Pink. Favorite subject: gymnastic. Favorite sport: swimming. Best phrase: Itsumi itsudemo ~_^! (Together forever). Worst subject: math. Worst phrase: ` I wanna go home!` (with some tears) Weak point: too much homework. Dream: to finish school as soon as possible. Nightmare: endless school work. Pet: Hugo the Chihuahua. `In the name of nature I will punish you! `  
  
End of PROFILE.  
  
Lorelei: oh and that's Hugo I think you met already...  
  
PROFILE: Real name: Hugo. Sailor name (YUP he's a Sailor): Sailor Chibi Dog. Powers: talk human language and bite. Transformation tool: his collar. Fur: brown. Eyes: green. Human pet: Lorelei. Character: his tiny looks harmless but he is! And jumpy.  
  
End of PROFILE.  
  
Lorelei: and that's Timi (the schnauzer).  
  
PROFILE: Real name: Timi. Sailor name (YUP he's a Sailor also): Sailor Light Dog. Powers: talk human language and bite...and sleep. Transformation tool: he's collar. Fur: white and black. Human pet: Karen. Character: he is very calm, likes to bite Johnny and go to sleep (and eat).  
  
End of PROFILE  
  
Lita (to the dogs): O.O are you Sailors too? Hugo: yup! Why is there something wrong?! Why because I`m small? Because you think I`m not strong enough??? Lorelei: *giggle* relax Hugo! She is not familiar to Sailor animals! Timi: yeh they are Scouts and not Fighters so their animals can't be Sailors too! Lita: O_O???  
  
(Confused about this all `Sailor stuff`?)  
  
Lorelei: anyways come on and meet the gang! Lita: umm...ok...  
  
They got down the stairs and saw someone doing he's Homework...  
  
Lorelei (with her hand on her head and with an angry voice): Davis we finished our homework before an hour ago!!! Lita: O.O? Davis: I know but I`m doing extra work and that way I will be prepared for next week's lesson...! Oh hi you woke up! ^_^ Lorelei: that's Davis...he's Sailor Meteor... Davis: O_O!! you don't suppose to tell her!  
  
Lita approached to Davis and reached her hand to him.  
  
Lita: Sailor Jupiter! Nice to meet you! *Giggle* Davis: O_O WHAT? She's a Sailor?  
  
PROFILE: Real name: Davis. Japanese name- Daisuke Sailor name: Sailor Meteor. Powers: control metal things. `Sailor Meteor shower power make up! ` Favorite animals: raccoons and puppies. Transformation tool: a fork. Hair: short and yellow. Eyes: brown. Favorite sport: soccer Best subject: English. Worst subject: Biology. Best phrase: `Let me think...` Worst phrase: `oh no we have something very important tomorrow/next week...(test, field trip...) (he's the nervous type) Favorite color: yellow. Weak point: Tests. (He just gets nervous) Dream: travel around the world. Nightmare: to miss a lesson. `In the name of the Meteors I will punish you! `  
  
End of PROFILE:  
  
Johnny: I`m back!  
  
Johnny came back from his walk with he's dog.  
  
Lita: Darien???  
  
PROFILE: Real name: Johnny. Japanese name- Judian Sailor name: Sailor Sun. Powers: fire powers and heating up things. Transformation tool: a Japanese yo-yo. `Sailor Sun fire power make up! ` Favorite animals: dogs horses and sea lions. Hair: just like Darien's...(now you see why she was surprised?) Eyes: brown. Favorite sport: Bowling. Best phrase: `OK ke to ta ze! ~-^! (Ok I got it!) ` Worst phrase: we're doomed (Karen-`YAY`) ` Favorite color: black and blue. Best subject: literature. Worst subject: History and math. Dream: to be on a stage. Nightmare: to be alone in a dark place. `In the name of the Sun I will punish you! `  
  
End of PROFILE:  
  
Johnny: I beg your pardon? Lita: you look just like Darien... Chance (the dog): who's Darien? Lita: O_O? Don't tell me...a Sailor dog? Johnny: how...how did you know?  
  
Lorelei explained to Johnny and chance (another miniature schnauzer).  
  
PROFILE:  
  
Real name: Chance. Sailor name (YUP...Ok that's it almost every animal with a `profile` is a sailor OK?): Sailor Hero Dog. Powers: human talk and bite (all the Sailor Dogs have the same powers!) Transformation tool: his collar. Fur: white and black (like Timi). Human pet: Johnny. Character: cute and fast, likes to eat and relax but he will bite the enemy at anytime.  
  
End of PROFILE.  
  
Johnny: so...how are you? Lita: fine I guess...I miss my friends a lot! Davis: oh Johnny your brother called and said he will be back in an hour...  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Hugo: ~.~...I smell Johnny's brother from some reasons...! Johnny: ~.~ Davis? Davis: I forgot to mention it was before an hour ago? Johnny (with an angry face): ...!!!Never Mind!  
  
Lita Lorelei and Timi with a small sweat on their heads.  
  
Hugo: fast lets go to Karen's home! Timi: yeh she said she would be back to pick me up. Johnny: OK so lets go.  
  
They all went to open Johnny's brother the door and got out without him noticed that Lita is with them.  
  
Brother: hey isn't that...?  
  
AT Karen's:  
  
Karen: Timi *_*_*!  
  
She hugged Timi so hard that his eyes almost popped out...  
  
Johnny: hey Karen look who woke up! Karen: oh hi welcome... Timi (still chocked): help...please...  
  
Now that's a very kawaii (cute) scene- Chance and Hugo trying to pull Karen's hand and save Timi but no luck! Then Karen got up and freed Timi...Timi fell down and the other dogs checking if his alive (he is:). The gang don't notice them.  
  
Lita: is she...you know? Lorelei: yup! Johnny: Karen meet Sailor Jupiter... Karen: Sailor Star! Nice to meet you ^_^!  
  
And they shook hands.  
  
PROFILE: Real name: Karen Japanese name-reinny Sailor name: Sailor Star. Powers: shining stuff. Transformation tool: a big shoelace. `Sailor shooting star power make up! Hair: the color of raye`s hair but like a short ponytail (shorter than lita) Eyes: dark purple Favorite color: red and black Favorite subject: literature Worst subject: history Favorite sport: basketball Favorite animal: dogs and cute animals Weak point: Television. Dream: to be famous. Nightmare: to be alone and everybody is against her. Best phrase: how Kawailly!! **_** (how very cute) Worst phrase: I...don't like that at all! `In the name of the stars I will punish you!  
  
End of PROFILE.  
  
Lorelei looked at the clock.  
  
Lorelei: where is he?...  
  
Lita: so how many sailors you have here in this world? Karen: umm lets see...there's... Davis: Ray and Ethan... Johnny: Ethan is not a Sailor! Karen: but he IS helping us! Johnny: still he is NOT a sailor!...so just one more... Lorelei: and his kinda late... Karen: as usual! *giggle*  
  
The Sailors argued about the number of Sailors in this world while Lita thought...  
  
Lita (to herself): I sure hope that my friends are OK?... but... isn't it weird that's they are Sailor Dogs??? And I always thought that there is no such things as guy sailors...but they transform with spoons, forks, ropes...that's so wired?...anyways that Johnny guy is kinda cute, he looks familiar though ...Davis is more of Amy Like...*giggle* Karen looks very much like Raye...(thinks about yesterday when she saved Raye from butterkiller) , I wonder how the sailors here look like in their costumes... Lorelei: hey Lita are you all right? Lita: umm yeh I was just wondering... Lorelei: well come on Timi wants to eat Johnny again...  
  
Lita went with Lorelei and the sailors laughed at Johnny and Timi while he barked and Johnny ran and screamed...  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Next Time: how many Sailors there ARE in this world and in others? Will Lita ever see her friends again? And will Johnny get out of Karen's house alive?  
  
*OK this was quite long right? Anyways: Please R+R (go easy please...) PS: if you got questions about what the HELL is going on around here E-mail me ^_^ (fighters, worlds, transformation tools or just comments) THANX sya next time! 


	3. Finally fighting and finally have a name...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Jupiter or her friends...I use them for my fic. Only... I`m new at writing fics. So go easy on me and more I'm really new at this sailor moon stuff (so go extra easy:). Maybe I changed a bit from Jupiter's nature or behavior (so don't get mad)... This is a parody of the show and from some other shows and I hope you got enough sense of humor... Enjoy DogersTerry^_^ BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING AND EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!!! ~_^ PS: help me with names for the chapters. PS2: don't kill me on this chapter or on the other chapters after that... Ps3: sorry Mars fans for making her look bad! PS4: please think FOR NOW the sailor fighters (male) are wearing clothes as tuxedo-mask (beside the mask and hat) and the girls wearing normal Sailor- uniform ok?  
  
3 Finally fighting;  
  
Johnny (still running from Timi): hey Timi cut it out! Lita: why Timi wants to bite Johnny? Karen (proud): he just does *giggle*  
  
Then Karen's doorbell rang.  
  
Karen (opens the dour): oh look who's here!!! ???: I'm sorry I'm late guys! (Walking in) Lorelei: that's Ray! Ray: who you're saying my name too? Timi (stops running after Johnny): to Lita! Johnny: fshew!!!! Ray: who?.oh!  
  
Ray saw Lita sitting on the sofa next to Lorelei and petting Hugo. Ray came to her clumsily and says  
  
Ray: nice to meet you! ^_^ Lita (as calmly as ever): hi^_^ so which sailor fighter you are? Ray (totally in shock): O_O!!!!!????? HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOWS?!?!?!?!??? Davis: *giggle* Johnny: well do you care to say Lita? Lita: Sailor Jupiter at your service! Johnny (annoyed): hey what do you mean by his service??? Lita: *sigh* -_-.it's an expression! Johnny: oh! Ray (still in shock): O_O -_- O_O (blink blink) *freezed* Karen: well you know you can say something Raymond..  
  
Raymond is still in shock!  
  
Lorelei: nothing will work with him! Johnny: I have the perfect thing.. Karen (in an unbelieving tone): oh yeh? What? Johnny: watch and learn.. Karen (in the same tone): well..? Johnny: hey Ray..do you want them to know your middle name? Ray (wakes up faster than a train): SHUT UP JOHNNY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! Johnny: I'm not! Ray: so why you said that? Johnny: cause if I didn't you could be frozen like.forever! Ray: yeh right! Johnny: come on Ray we all know you get frozen when you see a pretty girl!  
  
Lita blushed a little bit.  
  
Ray: do not! Johnny: do too! Ray: do not! Johnny: do too! Ray: do not! Johnny: do too! Ray: do not! Johnny: do too! ... (As you can see I "pasted" and "copied" that)  
  
Karen: oh! It can go on FOREVER! Lita: huh? Karen: Timi, bark at Johnny, and Hugo bark at Ray!  
  
The dogs barked  
  
Johnny and Ray: AHHH.. *jumps and stops arguing* Karen: that's how you calm these two! Ray: easy Hugo! Johnny: easy Timi! Karen (annoyed): so Ray are you going to tell Lita your sailor name or the PROFILE is going to do so? Davis: why there's a PROFILE in this fic. Anyways? Johnny: cause that way our readers will know who the hell are we without DOGERSTERRY will have to write a "first season-fic" about us! Davis: oh!...convenient Lita: Anyways Ray are you going to say your Sailor name? Ray: well let the PROFILE say it.it will say that anyways.*stands ready for his PROFILE* Davis: I didn't know you have a middle name. Ray (just moving his head): shut up Davis!  
  
PROFILE  
  
Real name: Raymond (or in short-Ray) Japanese name: Shinji Sailor name: SAILOR SKY (finally you know it shish) Powers: Air wind and creating clouds. Transformation tool: a small paint-brush `Sailor high Sky power make up! ` Hair: short blue with a short bang on the forehead Eyes: brown Favorite animals: sea lions and dogs Favorite color: purple Favorite subject: physics Favorite sport: kaprarea Best phrase: I'm tougher than you think (or) ah.not critical! Worst subject: History Worst phrase: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! Weak point: losing to Johnny in air-hockey Dream: to be the best Kaprarea fighter Nightmare: to lose all his friends and family 'In the name of the sky I will punish you!'  
  
End of PROFILE  
  
Ray (looking up): thank you PROFILE ^^ Lita: what's Kaprarea? Davis (in a dictionary annoying way): some sort of dancing that came from Brazil it's more of a fighting style. Karen: oh my god here he goes again.. Davis: .and it's very hard to do (from experience.) Lita: gee thanks Amy...*sigh* there's one in every world.. Lorelei: who's Amy? Lita. Lita: oh one of my friends from my world.. (Starts to cry) Johnny: oh don't worry Lita.you'll get home soon!  
  
MEANWHILE At the villains place (they leave in a sour):  
  
Head Woman villain (not like a head-master villain, she's a head!): AH.those Sailor brats will pay! Servant: which monster to send today? Head woman villain: the stinger one! Servant: oh!....good choice my queen! Head woman villain: AH AH AH.. Servant: I don't get it.. Head woman villain: shut up and laugh! Servant: ok..ah..ah...ah...(I still don't get it)  
  
And back to the good guys^^:  
  
Lita: so how the bad girls look like here? Johnny: you meant bad guys right? Lita: no. All: ? Lita: whenever there are sailor scouts. Karen (annoyed): eh-hem! Lita:.or sailor fighters.there ought to be bad girls! Ray: oh yeh, she's right!  
  
Hugo, Chance and Timi begged for a walk:  
  
Johnny, Lorelei and Karen: oh all right boy come on! The dogs: ^_^ YAY^_^ Lorelei (to the humans): come on guys lets go! Davis and Ray: well..I don't think.. Lita: O.O?. Karen (takes Ray's arm): Come on Broom-boy! Ray: HEY!! Lorelei (pulling Davis's arm): come on! Davis: o.ok.. Johnny: umm I don't have to pull your arm don't I Lita? Lita: ..no I will love to go for a walk. Johnny: YAY^_^.I mean cool. (yay)  
  
Lita looked at him strangely  
  
Our group went to a walk in the park with the dogs: After 30 minuets and after every dog sniffed lots of spots 300 times (what? dogs do that!) they all went to the park.:  
  
Ray: that's why I don't like to go with you guys... Karen: why? Ray: COUSE THEY SNIFF EVERY CORNER 300 TIMES! Davis (again with the dictionary way): they have to place their territory and.. Karen (bangs him with a giant hammer which came out from nowhere---anime style): SHUT UP DAVIS! We know that! Davis: ...pain Karen: thank you Lorelei^_^ Lorelei: no problem.anything from keeping him from talking that way.but you shouldn't do it THAT hard..poor Davis  
  
Then they heard lots and lots of people screaming.  
  
Johnny: what the hell? Lorelei (helps Davis to get up): do you guys think what I think? Davis: I guess so unless, 1-if there's a famous person the other way or 2- they feel like it. Ray: -_-. they feel like it? Davis: I didn't have anything to say for the second thing! Karen: so why did you start in the first place? Davis: I don't know! S-fighters: *falling* Lita: *small sweat*  
  
Then they saw behind all the screaming crowd and people a weird looking bug- monster.  
  
Lorelei: yup I thought right! Lita: eww gross! Karen: we know all the monsters look that way.  
  
It was a green tall monster with a giant sting instead of a tail, it had three spikes on its head, and his hands were with lots of spikes. (Maybe a picture of it later?)  
  
Johnny: ok guys ready? Lita: that is so weird hearing it from a guy! Johnny: whatever! Karen: why won't you go first Lita? Lita: umm ok. Karen: *evil giggle* Jupiter planet power!....make up!  
  
Sailor SUN fire power-make up! Sailor high SKY power-make up! Sailor shooting STAR power-make up! Sailor METEOR shower power-make up! Sailor FLOWER grow power-make up!  
  
Sailor Light Dog Puppy Power-make up! Sailor Hero Dog Puppy Power-make up! Sailor Chibi Dog Puppy Power-make up!  
  
Johnny stretched his Japanese yo-yo with his hand-and then threw it foreword and upwards.then he let it float, the Japanese yo-yo covered him, on it there was the sign of the atom.  
  
Ray took his paint-brush and drew a chamber-then he threw it forwards (lots of white and blue stuff).  
  
Karen took her shoelace (from her pocket) hit the floor with the edge, then she spinned the rope with her right hand above her body (shines with sparks and stars)-then she threw it in the air she catched it, she spins around with her left leg behind her right leg.  
  
Davis took his 3 teeth fork, then he threw it in the air the fork hit a meteor- the meteor breaks and small meteors are falling on him and he shines.  
  
Lorelei took her spoon held it in front of her (arm straight) turned around while spinning the spoon, stretched the spoon, the spoon turned into a big rose-threw the rose up then, her fingers went down, close-up on the flower from the ground to its red petals.  
  
Lita (thinks after she is ready): wow it is longer than I thought.(not including the description).  
  
-ok before they will be ready to fight: In the descriptions: words before the - sign meaning while saying sailor ___power AFTER the - sign meaning while saying "make up".now for them "make-up" means making up something not like make-up (lipstick etc etc.)  
  
Sailor Sun got out of the Japanese yo-yo while stretching it downwards.  
  
Sailor Sky appeared while the chamber disappeared holding the small- paintbrush like he is about to draw something and his left hand is behind him straight  
  
Sailor Star stretched the big shoelace between her hands.  
  
Sailor meteor held his fork like he is about to pick with it something while his hands are crossed.  
  
Sailor flower did a last spin while stretching her right arm foreword and after the spin was complete the spoon had a sparkle.  
  
The dogs started to glow after they said the "make-up" Timi in a white light. Chance with a blue light. And Hugo with red light. Eventually they were ready while they wore cute sweater as the color of the light that was on them. (Sorry but the budget was pretty low after all the cool effects on the humans so the sailor-dogs had to get just cute light above them with some cheep 3-D effect like power-rangers.)  
  
Jupiter: wow this is longer than I thought (not including the describing) Star: *quietly evil giggle* Sun: ok guys ready to fight? All: right!  
  
The ugly monster was terrorizing the city while abusing old ladies by taking their shopping bags and taking all the coupons.  
  
Jupiter: why the hell it does that? Sky: because the budget went to the sailor dogs. Chibi-dog: I'm sorry that YOU humans got cool effects and we got only lights! Jupiter:.. Star: but you are SO KAWAII (cute) with the light guys! Chibi-dog: oh.^_^ Star (whispering to Jupiter): that's the only way to shut him up. Jupiter: got it.  
  
Anyways they went to the monster: Meteor: stop it right there! Monster: who's there? Sun: ah ah ah..you don't wanna know! (The sailors are standing near a tree or something)  
  
Monster: show yourself! Sun: if you insist.*psychotic giggle* Monster: well? Star: Flower your turn! Flower: oh.right.ahem.  
  
Then a cool music started to play from like nowhere.and the sailor fighters are in a dark background with shadow over them, while every sailor says his/hers stuff there's a light above him/her  
  
Flower: we let flowers grow and let nature be! SAILOR FLOWER.Itsumi Itsudemo ~_^ !(together forever)  
  
Meteor: we let the meteors fall without harm the earth! Let me think...SAILOR METEOR!  
  
Star: we let the stars be and shooting stars on a cold night! SAILOR STAR, how kawaiily (how very cute!)  
  
Sky: with our help the sky is the limit! SAILOR SKY.and I'm tougher than you think!  
  
Sun: we let the sun shine whenever sadness appears and heat up when it's cold! SAILOR SUN.ke to ta ze ?!~_^ (got it)  
  
The sailor fighters are standing in their cool poses.  
  
Flower (whispering): Jupiter say something. Jupiter (with a small sweat drop): me? What?!? Sky: think of something. Jupiter: well.umm.we let thunders and lighting scare people? Star: hey Jupiter good one! Jupiter: umm thanks.. All (besides Jupiter): we fight for justice no matter what! We are the sailor fighters! The dogs: and the sailor dogs! ^_^ The monster: how fun, now I need to destroy those scouts! *evil laughter*. Sun (annoyed): we are not SCOUTS we are fighters!! Star: well there is only one SCOUT here. Jupiter: O_O;;; *blushes* Light-dog (a bit ashamed of star): you are not suppose the tell the enemy she's a scout! Star: ummm woops? Jupiter: why what's wrong with scouts? Monster: everyone knows that scouts are weaker than fighters. Jupiter: huh? Hero-dog: it's like a level type thingy! Jupiter: oh. Star: ok now when it all settled lets fight that.thingy with the spikes! Jupiter: may I attack him...I will show him that I am strong!... Sun: don't see why not. Jupiter: ok..Sparkling wide pressure!!!  
  
Then the monster went back (that attack was pretty strong against it) and fell Then Jupiter went to finish it with another thunder ball but the monster went up and pushed Jupiter to the wall.  
  
Sun: you will pay.Sun..Burn!  
  
Sailor sun took his right hand near his right leg (still standing) does with his hand three small spins and then both of his arms are moved to his back and then towards him while a giant fire-ball gets out of his hands and tackling the monster.  
  
Then monster got back few inches (from the power of the ball)  
  
Sun: wow these monsters are getting stronger day after day.  
  
Sailor sun ran towards Jupiter while the others are fighting cockroaches that popped out of nowhere (the budget for this chapter is pretty low since it's a long one sorry so we didn't do how they came..)  
  
Sun (when he got to Jupiter): are you all right? Jupiter: yes kinda.  
  
He helped her stand up,  
  
Chibi-dog: the monster is too powerful for you Johnny.wait till the others are free!  
  
But how lovely that the monster was about to throw Jupiter somewhere until sailor sun said:  
  
Sun: just leave her alone! Monster: why should I? Sun: cause I said so. Monster: and you are. Sun: *falling* didn't you heard the whole cool thing that me and the others said our names? Monster: oh. *putting Jupiter down but about to shoot her with stingers* Sun: oh no you don't..!  
  
Sun was about to do something. Sky (from the fight with the cockroaches): No Sun it's too dangerous! Sun: well its or me or the universe.HIGH FIRE PUNCH!!!  
  
Sailor sun ran toward the monster with his right hand as a punch from above and there was a big fire-ball on his fist.  
  
Sky (from behind, tries to get to Sailor-Sun but cant because of the cockroaches): Johnny NO! Star (just looking after punching one of the cockroaches): he's nuts! Hero-dog: Johnny!!...  
  
Then back to the place when Sun almost touches the monster with his punch and the screen goes white.  
  
To Be Continue.  
  
Next time: well actually you'll find out how the sailor-fighters wear as Sailors.second you'll find out what happened to Johnny and the other gang..Sya next time^_^  
  
*OK..that was long I know...before I continue I must say this episode was written In about 2-3 months (with a lot of delays) and around the hours midnight and up... (3AM) (reason for budget and more funny and less funny parts) I'm sure hope so that you liked it so far cause I have the whole fic (including the last chapter) in my mind.so please tell me its good (or just tell me anything ok..as I said next chapter you'll know what the sailor- fighter wear (I didn't wrote it because I was afraid from the space the transformation will take)..the way the Sailor-fighters really look like is way cooler! So please come again..yours truly DogersTerry ^_^ PS: the pictures will soon come to your e-mail if you will ask me... (For the fic. Will be a lot more clearly) 


End file.
